


The Full Story

by NerineLunaCyran



Series: Reactions and New Directions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Natasha arrives at the Tower, Tony demands she tell him what happened in the last few days. No lies, no secrets, and no Public Version. No, he wants The Full Story, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Story

**Author's Note:**

> I might be messing up the timeline of the last few scenes of CA:TWS (the hearing, Steve in the hospital, Maria Hill during an interview, etc) a bit, both to make the story work and because I'm not too sure on what the actual timeline is supposed to be. But other than that, this will be CA:TWS Compliant. 
> 
> I'm also trying to keep it as compliant to Agents of SHIELD as I can, though that might be slightly more difficult seeing as that one's still airing new episodes, and thus giving us new information, every week.

“Sir, Miss Romanoff is here to see you.”

Tony looked up from his workbench at the announcement from Jarvis.

“Time?” he asked.

“Seven forty-three, sir.”

As always, time had just passed him by. He had gone to his lab as soon as the broadcast of that pathetic excuse for a hearing was done, which had been somewhere around two in the afternoon. He hadn’t really been working on anything in particular, but he had had to do something, to distract himself from the thoughts that kept going through his head, refusing to leave him alone.

“What floor did you sent her?”

“Thirty-first, sir. The one you designated as the new Common Area.”

“Tell her I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Of course, sir.”

Tony quickly cleared the bench he had been working at, shoving his tools aside and putting his current projects back in their locked cases. There were already security measures in place on the lab itself, of course, but it couldn’t hurt to be extra careful. After he was sure everything was safely put away, he made his way up to the thirty-first floor.

Meanwhile, the thoughts he had been trying to avoid started running through his head again.

It had stung, having to find out along with the rest of the world. It had stung, knowing that he apparently still wasn’t trusted by anyone. He had never been a team player - had admitted to such to Fury, back when he first tried to recruit him for his Avengers project - but after everything that had happened, after Loki and the Chitauri, after saving the goddamn entire world, he had changed. He had been a part of a team, part of a group that was willing to put up with him, who were able to keep up with him, and it had felt good. But as it turned out, they weren’t all that much of a team after all.

Bruce was off again to some third-world country or another, probably giving free medical help or something. Barton was currently off the grid, and although Jarvis could probably find him if he wanted, Tony didn’t feel the need to try. Romanoff had been in and out of the country repeatedly, busy doing fieldwork for SHIELD he supposed. And the Captain had been all over the country as well, frequently accompanying Romanoff as far as he could tell. And Thor, well, he wasn’t even sure the guy was still on Earth.

Not one of them, not a single one, had been in contact lately. So much for being a team.

And now, having to find out about the whole clusterfuck with SHIELD through a fucking trending topic on Twitter? Yeah, no, that didn’t really help his mental issues. And yes, he was fully prepared to admit to himself that he had some mental issues, no use in denying it to himself anyway.

The elevator had reached the thirty-first floor, but for some reason the doors weren’t opening yet.

“Jarvis?”

“Your heart-rate is elevated, sir. I felt compelled to check if you were alright before letting Miss Romanoff see you.”

Tony shook his head fondly. Sometimes he wondered how Jarvis had gotten to know him so well, had learned exactly what Tony needed. But then he remembered he had build the AI himself, he really shouldn’t be surprised it worked so well.

“I’m fine, J. Open the door. The sooner I learn the whole story, the sooner we can start preparing our next move.”

As soon as he had finished his sentence, the doors slid open and Jarvis announced his arrival.

Romanoff was sitting on one of the two gigantic couches Tony had placed in the room when he had started renovating the tower. The way she sat, anyone would have called it relaxed. But Tony knew wasn’t true. Romanoff wasn’t a regular person, and how something might appear at first glance did not mean it was actually that way. Looking closer, he noticed the faint lines around her eyes, the slight tension in her shoulders. She looked like Tony looked when he tried to give the appearance of being at ease, while simultaneously assessing the situation and figuring out a way to get away from there.

Tony let out a sigh. He should have expected this, really. Of course she wouldn’t be at ease here, especially not after the way he had summoned her. But he hadn’t known another way, figured this was easiest.

The only two people he knew for sure were in the country were her and the Captain, and he wasn’t really on all that good a terms with the Captain. He knew it was ridiculous, but leftover resentment at his father for spending more time with the oh-so-important Steve Rogers had been transferred to the Captain, and even while fighting together back during the Chitauri invasion, he hadn’t been able to completely feel at ease around the man.

Not that he would say he trusted an agent, a former spy, any better of course. But at least his unresolved issues about his father didn’t get in the way when dealing with her.

“So, what do you think of the place?”

Romanoff lifted an eyebrow, looking at him with what he supposed was exasperation. “Really Stark, that’s what you’re going to start with?”

Tony shrugged. He had figured that trying to make her feel a little more at ease couldn’t hurt, but if she wanted to cut right to the chase, that was totally fine with him as well.

“No small talk then?”

“We both know why I’m here, Stark, so we might as well start with what you actually want to know.”

“But I do want to know what you think of this,” Tony replied, sending her a flippant smile.

“I’ve seen worse,” she replied, shrugging. “I guess it’s adequate.”

Tony stared at her. She did not just say that, did she? She was not allowed to do that! This floor, this whole building, it was top notch and state of the art, it certainly deserved a better reaction than that.

“We both know this is way better than adequate! But hey, I get it, you’re just cranky because you haven’t eaten yet. Tell me what you want, anything goes, and Jarvis will make sure we get it.”

“Anything?” Romanoff asked, lifting one perfectly-manicured eyebrow. Seriously, how did she manage to keep looking this good while being a secret agent and saving the world?

“I did say anything, didn’t I?”

“Well then, since you’re so sure of yourself, there’s this little Thai place somewhere around here, Chao Thai it’s called. But I’m quite sure they don’t deliver.”

Tony smirked. Every place delivered when you were Tony Stark, billionaire. “They do now. Jarvis, you know what to do.”

“Yes sir, already working on it.”

“Awesome,” Tony replied, turning back to the former agent on his couch. “Now, you said you wanted to skip the small talk, and I’m happy to accommodate. So talk.”

“What do you want to know? That ridiculous hearing was broadcast on national television, I’m assuming you watched it, as for the timing of your text?”

Tony nodded, and she continued.

“So, you know the story already. The whole country knows the story. There was a reason I dumped everything all over the Internet, Stark.”

“Oh, come now, Romanoff. You’re forgetting I have ample experience with this kind of thing myself. What you gave them was the public version. I want the full one. Especially regarding Fury.”

“He’s dead, Stark. There’s nothing more to tell.”

“Oh come now, you don’t really expect me to believe that, do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Genius, remember? There’s no way Fury would not have planned for something like this. I might not have known the guy as long as you do, but that much I can say I’m sure of.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that appeared when she let out a sigh.

“How secure’s your building, Stark?”

“As if you would be here if you didn’t think this building was secure,” he replied, his smirk turning into a full out confident grin. “But I’m willing to indulge your paranoia, Romanoff. Jarvis, full security protocol on this floor.”

Once the windows were completely blocked, and Jarvis had given him the signal that the rest of the protocol was also in place, Tony let himself fall onto the couch, a few feet away from Romanoff. “All secure. Now, start talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the end of 'An Unexpected Text', I'm writing this for myself, as well as for those of you who want to know what happens to the Avengers and everyone else after the events of CA:TWS. This means that I'm open to suggestions for what to include, or even how to include something. So, do you have any characters you would really want to see make an appearance? Any events you would really want to see happen? I'll try my best to include them, so don't hesitate to comment! ^.^


End file.
